


oxygen not included

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: alien, we two are aliens [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, altean!lance, and how those feelings often leave him feeling breathless, despite the name of this fic oxygen is included, its just about lance's feelings for keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: In space, oxygen is not included and Keith leaves him breathless when he's so close to him. Almost as if he's in space without oxygen, but for some reason, Lance finds that he doesn't really mind it.





	oxygen not included

**Author's Note:**

> hey look who's back with another little au for altean!lance/keith yep me. I hope that you all enjoy this little one-shot as well! I need to think of a series name or something for this, but I'm horrible at names so eeeeeeeh it might be a while. this is set in the same universe as my other fic [in the presence of the moon nobody sees the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327487) you do not have to read this to get what's going on here since this was mostly me wanting to write something where Lance realises his feelings for Keith.

Oxygen was not included in space. 

Outside the Castle of Lions, it was an empty vacuum of nothing. Without oxygen, one would probably die in mere seconds, or maybe die a slow and painful death, but Lance wasn't sure and he really didn't want to know what would happen to anyone who dealt with that fate. But if he had to pin something as an example of what it could possibly feel like, it would be how Keith made Lance feel like he couldn't breathe like he was floating in space without oxygen. 

Lance isn't really sure why whenever Keith did something so minuscule, or something so trivial for him that it made his heart skip a beat or make him feel breathless. Keith was always willing to lend him an ear whenever Lance needed someone to talk to and while he always felt bad for talking to Keith about his worries, or that he was growing dependent on him it made Lance really happy to know that the Paladin was willing to listen to him. Also willing enough to put his own 'two cents' into a conversation (the two cents is confusing another Earth thing that he was still trying to figure out) even when Lance was unable to find his voice just having Keith sitting next to him, staring out at that same inky blackness of space and the stars togeather made him happy. 

Keith made him happy. 

For someone who could make him feel happy enough to the point of feeling weightless, Keith was able to steal his breath away with the simplest of things or the smallest acts of kindness. His feelings for Keith made it feel as if he were in outer space where oxygen was not included. But Lance didn't mind, he loves this weightless feeling born from such a simple companionship. How for someone who's so down to Earth like Keith is something entirely different, something so out of his normal world that it's alien to him, but he loves it. If his feelings for Keith made it feel as if he were out in space where oxygen is not included, then maybe just maybe Keith would share a breath or two with him if he were to ask for it. 

In a place where oxygen was not included, Lance could handle having his breath stolen from his very lungs if these feelings he had for Keith were to remain in his heart. If the Red Paladin was to continue being a part of his life he would be okay with this. Then maybe, just maybe one day he'd tell Keith how he feels about him. 

About how Keith makes him feel as if he's in space where oxygen is not included and he loves it.


End file.
